Hyrule Warriors: Destiny Collision
by Fullmetal234
Summary: A seventeen year old boy who lives in a small town with his parents and older sister finds a gold light in his backyard. When he approached it, he didn't expect that it would lead him to another world and time. And this land is known as Hyrule. OCxLana & LinkxZelda. Slight Spanish Translation
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny Collision**

**By: Fullmetal234**

**Summary: A seventeen year old boy who lives in a small town with his parents and older sister finds a gold light in his backyard. When he approached it, he didn't expect that it would lead him to another world and time. And this land is known as Hyrule. OCxLana, LinkxZelda.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Legend of Zelda!**

**Claimer: I own the OC's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Armies of Ruin and the Two Legendary Heroes.<p>

"Wake Up, Brandon!" I nearly fell off bed and tried to open my eyes from the blinding light of the sun coming from my window. I saw it was just my older sister being annoying as usual. "Ugh, Fey was that really necessary." I was rubbing my eyes trying to adapt to the lighting from outside. "As a matter in fact yes! We're going to be late for school, so hurry up!"

She left my room to escape my wrath from annoying me. Once I realized what she just said I opened my eyes instantly. "Oh dang it!" I ran into my closet to pick my clothes for today since it was Friday I picked out my favorite outfit. I changed out of my pajamas and into my long dark-blue jeans, red American Eagle shirt, my favorite black hoodless Aeropostale jacket, black Nikey shoes, my watch, and my gold necklace of Jesus. Then put on some cologne which Fey complains that I put too much on.

Then I ran into the kitchen had a piece of toast and a glass of milk and I rushed into the bathroom put on some deodorant. My hair was messy, but that wasn't anything new. I quickly brushed and combed my hair until it was the way I like it. I quickly said goodbye to my Dad who was just eating breakfast and my Mom who making breakfast for him. My sister grabbed the keys to our family's truck and drove our way to school.

"So, Brandon." I turned my head from the window to my sister. "Yeah?" I asked. "Do you um like anybody?" she asked curiously. "Fey I told you already I don't. Stop asking me that already." I turned back to stare out the window. "Sorry Brandon it's because you never talk anything about it." she said with a rude voice. "What's that supposed to mean?" I once again turned my attention to my sister. "I'm saying that you're too shy and serious. You never talk to anyone unless they speak to you first." I just said the same reason that I told her for the last two years. "There's no point in talking to anyone unless I have to." I said as I turned my attention back to the window I was getting tired of turning my head right now.

But I had to admit that she was right I was shy ever since I started school. I was surprised that I actually made a lot of friends since then. I felt comfortable around them and my family than being quiet around other people in a classroom with no one I can talk to. Fey and I are opposites of each other; she was the outgoing type and not afraid to speak her mind. On the other hand I was quiet and never talk to anyone unless I knew them well enough. I wasn't too shy, I just don't know what to say. I'm afraid that I might screw up and they wouldn't like me. I didn't really like any of the girls at our school, but I didn't mean that they were all rotten; I just don't have any interest in any of them.

We reached our school and found a parking space which I'm surprised since that we were late. We ran inside said our goodbyes and went our spread ways to our classrooms. I never liked school since I got to high school. The work was too much, the food there was a little disgusting, but it tasted fine until I find hair in my burger. I threw up a little in my mouth the lunch ladies need to put on their hairnets on correctly. But the one thing I hate about school the most was the other students; they are all annoying in their own way which I thought was impossible, but it wasn't. Good thing I made friends; if I didn't it would be torture and I wouldn't even bother coming here. But this place and the people around here isn't so bad. Other schools have worse people over there than here. Well at least it's Friday so that I have a weekend all to myself and do anything I want. The bell rang which means that school is over and that I was happy.

Fey was waiting for me at the truck. We drove our way home and reached it; the only place that I could have privacy. We walked inside and greeted our parents that we were back. "Mama, Papa, estamos en casa!" we said simultaneously. ("Mom, Dad, we're home!") "Como era la escuela." our mother asked. ("How was school."?) "Bien." Fey said. ("Fine.") I just simply grunted which my Mom understood that it meant that I didn't like it because I had to go to school. I walked to my room and threw my backpack on my couch and collapsed on my bed. Watched a little T.V. and played some video games until I got bored and I waited for dinner to start.

"Brandon, la cena esta lista." my Mom called out. ("Brandon, dinner is ready!") I made my way to the kitchen and smelled one of my favorite foods my Mom makes. "Ahh hamburgers." I said with a watery mouth taking in another smell of the grilled meat between two perfectly toasted sesame seed buns. We all started eating in silence until my Dad asked me the same annoying stupid question that my sister asked earlier today. "Brandon, tienes una novia todavia?" (Brandon, do you have a girlfriend yet?) "No." I simply said with an annoyed tone. Then Fey said "What about a boyfriend?" that was too far, so I smacked the back of her head as hard as I could. "Oww!" Fey yelled! "Fey eso es suficiente." my mother told her annoyed with her.("Fey that's enough.") My mom didn't like when we say those kinds of things. I finished my burger and got up and put my plate in the sink, washed my hands and went into my room to avoid further questions and teasing.

I jumped on my bed and my mind started to wander; it would be great to have a girlfriend, but no girl would want a guy like me. I wasn't athletic or that attractive I didn't mean that I was ugly or anything it's just that there were other guys that are better looking than me. I was in my ugly duckling stage or that was what Fey told me. I kept wondering until my Dad called out. "Brandon es su turno para comer al Cachuchas!" (Brandon it's your turn to feed Cachuchas!") "Ok!" I yelled back. I put on my jacket since it was chilly out. "There you go." I gave the bowl of food and water to him and petted his head. I don't get why we named our dog Cachuchas; it meant hats in Spanish my parents saw a movie about a dog named by that or something. I locked the door to the shed and made my way back to my house. All of a sudden a gold yellow light shined behind me I turned around and I shielded my eyes until the light subsided a little and I saw it shining further in my backyard I approached it to get a better look at it. "What the?" Then the light got brighter than before. I shielded my eyes once more and then I blacked out.

In a vast plain, a young woman with blond hair and ears that seem like ears that elves have, she was playing a harp, the sound was beautiful, then in the distance a sea of darkness was approaching her. She noticed it was coming at her fast so she fled and dropped her harp and the wave of darkness consumed her. The young woman woke up from her nightmare. A tall woman with white hair standing by her bed turned around to the frightened young woman. "Princess Zelda what's wrong?! The tall woman asked. " Impa… the same nightmare keeps haunting me…" The tall woman approached her "An omen perhaps, of dark times ahead for Hyrule…" she stated. Now she was getting even more worried. "Dark times…?" she asked. "If that is indeed true, we must locate…them…." she glanced at a green tunic on Zelda's dresser. She turned to the windows "We must find the reborn spirits of the heroes." Zelda understood what she meant and she quickly rose from her bed and made her way to her wardrobe and dressed in her royal attire and her crown. Then both Zelda and Impa headed to the training yard where the recruits train to be part of the Hyrulean Forces.

They watched from above looking for the heroes. "We will find no fully-fledged heroes here… We'd be wiser looking elsewhere." Impa said. Zelda was about to agree until she saw a young man with blond hair dueling with another recruit. The recruit charged in with a wooden practice lance, but the young man block it with his shield easily. The recruit retaliated and attempted to swing at his torso, but the young man jumped and struck him on the head with his wooden practice sword. The other fell backwards from the impact, the young man sheathed his sword and shield. He then looked up to see Zelda staring at him.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment, then a soldier came running toward Zelda. He took a knee since he was in the presence of royalty. "Your Highness! A horde of monsters is marching toward Hyrule Castle!" he managed to say since he was out of breath running all the way over there. Zelda took action and turned to Impa. "Impa, prepare the troops for battle!" Impa followed her orders and left with the solider.

Everyone in the training yard stopped what they were doing and looked up to see Princess Zelda. "Whoa isn't that the princess?" a trainee said. The young blond man looked at the crowd who said that. Another trainee said "What's she wasting her time with us for?" Zelda took one more glance at the young man until she walked off to protect Hyrule from the monsters. "That's the princess?" the young man questioned quietly.

Impa and the Hyrulean Forces stand outside the drawbridge of Hyrule Castle waiting for Zelda's instructions. Zelda had arrived where Impa and the army were and she and Impa saw in the distance monsters were headed toward Hyrule Castle. Also a red knight with a helmet of a dragon with a sharp spear and beside him was a floating wizard with a red eye only showing, since he was wearing a purple coat. Inside the castle the blonde man rushed to the drawbridge with a sword in hand. He stopped to see three other trainees having a conversation. "So… I guess we just wait to hear what happened?" one trainee asked. One of the trainees saw the young man standing nearby. "Hey, Link!" he called out to him. "What d'you think you're doing with that sword?!" he asked him. The young man known as Link took out his sword and started to run towards the battlefield. "I'm going to fight!"

Meanwhile in the middle of Hyrule Field; where the battle had already begun. "Uh, where am I?" I looked around to see that I'm in an unfamiliar area. I turned around to notice something. "Huh! Where's my house!" "Fey, Mama, Papa!" I called out, but no one answered. "What happened!?" I questioned myself then I remembered I went to go feed Cachuchas then I saw a golden light and then here I am. I wandered around the field to find anyone that can tell me where I am. I heard something coming up from behind me I turned around to see red creatures with weapons coming at me fast. "What the heck are those things!? One of them swung their hatchet at my head, but I managed to avoid it and I started to run for my life.

"Well I know those things aren't friendly." I kept running until I ran into a dead end. "Oh, great." I turned to see they were still chasing me. I thought this was it for me. I felt something on my back I reached for it to know what was it. I took it out and saw it was a sword, but not just any sword. It was the sword I got for my fifteenth birthday my parents got at a pawn shop. But how did this get here I always kept it in my closet. My thoughts were interrupted by the red pig creatures that were getting closer to me. "Well I guess I have no choice." I slashed one of them and it turned into purple mist. It caught all of them by surprised since they ever expected that I would fight back because I ran away from and thought that I was an easy target. I kept slashing at them until all of them turned into purple mist.

"That's all of them." I said out of breath. I sheathed my sword and heard screaming and yelling in the distance it could be a person who can tell me where I am, but it sound like multiple people were in some kind of trouble. I ran toward the yelling and saw soldiers fighting those same creatures I encountered already. It looked like they needed help, even though they were strangers to me and I could just left and go far away from this battle and find out how to get home. I couldn't leave them when I could help them win this battle.

"I hope I'll survive." I ran towards the enemies and took out my sword ready to fight. I managed to defeat a lot of them who were about to defeat the soldiers. Then I ran into a red dragon then turned into a knight in red dragon armor "Well this one looks more menacing." I said. "What do we have here? A boy in strange clothing. You don't look like someone from the Hyrulean Forces? In fact you don't look like you're from around here at all?" he said under his fiery breath. "But no matter, you killed some of our troops. So that means you're an enemy. Prepare yourself, boy!" he raised his spear ready to fight. "This could be a problem for me." I wasn't about to give up I had the right to defend myself, so I raised my sword ready to fight as well.

Near the drawbridge Link arrived in Hyrule Field to see that the Dark Forces have spread everywhere. "There are a lot of them." Link ran into the fray to assist the Hyrulean Forces. Impa was also fighting them. "Where did all these monsters come from?" Impa said. She ran to get to Princess Zelda, but it seems that was impossible. "We can't get to Princess Zelda with those boulders in the way!" Impa said. She turned around and saw Link fighting against multiple monsters. "What's this? A new recruit?" A wave of enemies was about to attack Link, but he easily took all of them out with a spin attack. Impa watched him with a surprised expression. "Who is this solider, anyway?" Then a fairy was panicking.

"Someone! Help! I'm too little to fight monsters!" it cried. It flew around Link "What the?" Link noticed the fairy then it flew into Link's chest. "Thanks! I'm Proxi! And who are you?" Proxi asked. "Uh, Link." he answered in confusion. "Link, huh? Unusual name! What's it mean? Where are you from? Nice sword!" said the fairy. "This fairy talks a lot." said Link in his head. "Man of few words, huh? That's okay-I'll come along and do the talking!" Proxi said. "Wait, what?" Link asked, but monsters kept coming at him. "I guess I have to put up with this fairy." Link said in his head. Then Zelda was surrounded by the Dark Forces.

"Hold you ground, everyone! We are the only ones who can protect Hyrule!" yelled Zelda who stood her ground against them. While Link defeated more and more monsters, Proxi yelled "Princess, hold on! Link is on the way!" The wizard the a purple coat showed up. "Hiya ha ha! Keep attacking!" he said with a sinister chuckle. Then more Dark Forces advanced from an abandoned fort. "Argh, where are these monsters coming from?" Link said then he saw that they were coming from an abandoned fort ahead. He rushed to the source of monsters until he stopped and saw a dragon knight fighting a boy in strange clothes.

I kept blocking his attacks with my sword, but he was stronger than I am obviously. He kicked my side and pinned me down. "Ha you're weak boy, you have no chance against me." I struggle to get free, but it was futile. He raised his spear to finish me, but someone blocked it. I turned to see what happened I saw a guy with blond hair and elf ears. The dragon knight backed away "You dare stand in the way of me? Volga!" The guy got in front of me in a defensive stance. He turned around to help me up

"Are you okay?" he asked me concerned. "Uh yeah." I told him, I wasn't too good with strangers, but now there were other things to worry about other than my problems. "Another one? Fine, no matter how many there are of you, you still won't have a chance against me!" Volga yelled. "I probably need some help, are you willing to help?" he asked me. "Uh, sure." I agreed. We both got ready for what's coming. "If you're ready to join your ancestors, then I accept your challenge!" he yelled at us. He charged at his quickly, but managed to move away from him. Link was on his left side while I was on his right. We slashed him a couple of times until he jumped trying to stab us from above I dodged while Link just used his shield to defend. While he had Volga occupied I snuck up behind him and slashed him like a mad man.

Impa looked where we were having a battle with Volga, she yelled to us. "Don't let the dragon knight through!" We kept up the pressure until he had enough. He jumped back, we were getting tired fast. "Get out of my way, fools." his right hand was on fire then it turned into a dragon claw and knocked both of us down. Then Impa got in front of us. "How noble, Enjoy your shared grave." Volga said. Volga's body was on fire ready to finish us off. "Oh no…" Impa turned around to us. Then Volga unleashed his fiery breath at us then we were covered in flames. Volga thought he finished us when turned around to leave until a golden light shined from the flames. Volga quickly turned around to see what the light was. The flames subsided and Link's left hand had what it seem to be three yellow triangles, but the bottom left one was shinning brighter than the other two. The light from his hand had protected us from the flames. Impa and I looked at Link "Could you be..?" Impa said. Volga retreated.

"You haven't beaten me. You've merely hidden behind your shields, human and otherwise." he told us before he left. The wizard was not happy by Volga's performance. "Is Volga slacking off again? Fine! Send out the next unit!" Impa helped me up "Are you alright?" she asked me. "Yeah I guess." I answered. "Link turned to me "Thank you for your help, I might not have survived." he told me. " Oh, your welcome." I said awkwardly. "My name is Link, what's yours?" he asked. "Brandon." I simply said. "That's some weird clothes." I heard a squeaky voice. "Who said that?" I asked. Then Proxi came out of Link's chest "I did." Proxi explained. "What are you?" I asked confused. "I'm Proxi, a fairy." Proxi said. "Oh, ok." I said. Impa approached us "Hello Brandon, my name is Impa. And yes that is strange clothing. Where are you from?" she asked me.

"I think the better question is where I am?" I asked them. "This is land is known as Hyrule." Impa answered. "Is that in the United States?" I asked confused. "What's the United States? " Proxi asked. "Wait, you don't what's the United States?" "I don't she wouldn't have ask if she knew what it was." Link told me. "Then that means I'm in another world or something! This place's clothes looks medieval, so that means I'm in another time as well!" I said. "Another world and time? Could this boy be the other one?" Impa thought. "Impa, is something wrong?" Proxi asked her. Impa came back to reality "Yes, but there is no time for idle chat we can sort this out later. Now we need to get to Princess Zelda. Unfortunately the only way to get to her is blocked off by boulders." Impa explained the situation right now. "Right, maybe there are explosives in the mine ahead." Link said. Impa turned to me.

"Brandon, I know you're confused right know, but we need your help. You look capable of defending yourself." she pleaded. I thought about for moment until "Ok." I reluctantly agreed. "Good there's strength in numbers." Proxi said. We all headed to the mine ahead of us. I saw rock like creatures that appear to be on our side. "We can't hold them anymore! Somebody, help!" the rock creature's leader yelled. "What are those things?" I asked. "They are called Gorons, rock like creatures with incredible strength." Impa explained to me. We saw what was causing them trouble. It was a tall green lizard with a sword and shield. "Defeat that Lizalfos, quickly!" Impa commanded. Link charged at it to do just that, but like all lizards it was very fast. But we managed to surround it and defeated it. The Goron Captain thanked us.

"Thanks a ton! Hey, you should take the bombs in the mine in order to get to the princess!" "Brandon! Get the bombs while we hold them off!" Link told me. I just went inside and found the bombs deep in the mine. "Ok now to get these back to… Whoa!" I felt a tremor nearby I ran to the entrance of the mine when I saw what the cause of it was. The monsters have blocked me off by boulders. "Great now what?" I questioned when the obvious solution was in my hands. I threw a bomb at the barricade and the boulders crumbled away from the explosion. I ran outside where Link and Impa were. "With those bombs, we should be able to break the boulders and proceed to Princess Zelda!" Impa said. I handed the bombs to Link.

"Good job." Link said. "Now let's get to the princess!" Proxi said. We headed to the way where the boulders were and Link blew them up. We fought our way to where Zelda is, we finally reached her. Impa was the first to approach her. "Princess! Thank goodness! I fear I'd never have reached you if not for these two brave people!" Impa said. "These two boys? Well, from the smallest seed comes the biggest tree, I suppose." she said. Link and I reached to where Impa and Zelda were. "Link, look! The princess!" Proxi said. Zelda looked at Link when she realized. "You! I saw you in the training yard!" Zelda said. When she turned her attention to me she looked confused probably because of my clothes. "You must be the other person who helped Impa. Can I know your name?" Again I don't do well with strangers.

"Brandon." I said seriously. "Well then Brandon, I'm the ruler of Hyrule, Princess Zelda, but you may call me just Zelda." she said like a royal should. I just nodded "If you don't mind me asking where are you from I don't recognize you anywhere from Hyrule." she asked. I was about to answer that, but Proxi cut me off. "He's from a different world called the United States."

"The United States isn't the name of my world it's the name of my country." I said while I crossed my arms. Zelda made the same expression like Impa when she found out that from another world and time. Impa and Zelda exchanged a glance and realized the situation. "Well, stranger or not you helped defended Hyrule, so Hyrule is in your debt. Thank you." Zelda thanked me. "Uh, yeah you're welcome." I said. Then we heard that wizard yell.

"Attack! Destroy! Massacre! Kill the royal whelp before I grow impatient!" Then the Dark Forces received reinforcements. "We must capture the central and east field keeps, and close their gates!" she said. The Hylian Captain told us. "Leave the east keep to us! Someone take the central one!" "Link and Brandon you two go and take the central keep!" Zelda told us. Link headed to where we needed to go and I followed. "Impa, you and I will help take the east keep." she said and Impa agreed. Zelda and Impa reached the east keep and managed to capture it. "Magnificent! Now we need to take the central keep!" she said. Then she headed toward the Fairy Fountain. "I'm going to prepare a strategy for this battle. For now, I need you two to capture that keep!" she yelled to us. We nodded in agreement and left to capture the keep. We captured the keep and closed the north gate. "We have forced the invaders into the north! Now we must call upon the Great Fairy! If this plan works, we can great damage our foes! Quickly, to the Fairy Fountain!" Zelda reached the fountain, but was blocked by a wall. "If only we had a bomb… We'd have that wall down in a moment" she said discouraged.

"Link, Brandon we need to get to the Fairy Fountain now!" Impa said. We didn't know what the emergency was, but followed Impa. Once we reached there we understood what the problem was. "Link blow up the wall!" Proxi said. Link threw some and blew it up. Now we could get inside. Zelda ran inside "This way! We must pray to the Great Fairy together!" Zelda explained. She prayed and then something emerged from the fountain and a giant fairy appeared. "What the..?" I said disturbed by her appearance. Then the Great Fairy summoned tons of smaller fairies and surrounded Link and took his bombs and everyone else's. I ran outside and saw all the bombs the fairies collected and made one huge one and dropped it on the monsters. "Wow, impressive." that was all I could say. Zelda and Link ran outside as well. "You did it! The enemy's forces have suffered a great loss!" she said happily. The Hyrulean Forces are now in good sprits.

"Great! Now we can counterattack!" the Hylian Captain said. Impa told Zelda "Please, Princess Zelda, you must pull back. We can manage the battle from here." She thought about it for a while. "I understand. May the goddesses protect you!" she said before departing. The wizard voice was once again heard. "Hiya ha ha! This is where it gets interesting! Unleash King Dodongo!" he yelled. A giant lizard monster fell from the sky with golden scaly skin with red crystals on its spine. "Well, you don't see that everyday, well I don't." I said to myself. "How did the wizard transport a creature of that size to the battlefield so quickly?!" Impa said.

Then Dodongo headed towards Hyrule Castle we all made a barrier to stop it. "Yes, enjoy your time with the king… I have an appointment elsewhere!" the wizard said quietly from above and then vanished. "L-let's do what we can to stop it!" a soldier said. He was right we can't let it get to the castle. We tried to slash it, but it appears it wasn't getting hurt. Dodongo opened its mouth when Link realize what it was doing. "Get away from it!" he yelled. The monster breathed fire everywhere luckily no one got burned. Then it rolled towards us knocking down the soldiers nearby. It was about to breathe fire once again when I thought of something. "Link, throw some bombs in its mouth!" I yelled to him.

He was confused until he realized what I was saying, he quickly threw some and then the monster ate them and exploded in its mouth. "Now's our chance!" Impa said. We kept slashing and slashing and Link jumped on it and stabbed his sword its neck. It was almost dead, but Dodongo turned to me and breathed fire at me. I didn't have any bombs and I was cornered, it look like it was it for me. "Brandon!" Link ran to where I was, but it was too late the monster had breathed its fire and was coming towards me. I closed my eyes and put my sword in front of me feeling that it would shield me.

"Ahhh!" I yelled bracing myself then the nearby lake's water came out towards me protecting me. The water extinguished the fire and I was unscathed. I was so confused the water was surrounding me then it went into my sword and glowed blue. Impa looked at me "So, he really is the other one." Link was also surprised "Woah that's amazing!" Proxi yelled. Suddenly I felt energy surging through out my entire body I ran at it and jumped on it and stabbed it in its neck and then King Dodongo was now defeated. "How did I do that?" I said still confused. Link ran up to me "Good job Brandon that was incredible!" he congratulated me. "Thanks I guess." I said.

"Excellent job, everyone! That's why we should never give up!" Impa said. I thought everything was alright until a soldier came up to Impa. "General Impa, terrible news! The enemy wizard has seized the castle!" he informed her. "So, the beast was just a distraction… Where is Princess Zelda? Is she safe?" she asked worried. "We… we can't find her anywhere!" he said. "What?! That's impossible!" Impa said. Link heard and headed towards the castle as fast as he could.

He reached the drawbridge then some monsters attacked Link, but Impa slashed them with her giant knife. She thrusted her knife into the ground with a green tunic in her left hand. I caught up with them to see what was happening. She looked at both of us "We can't locate Princess Zelda. I pray she's safe…" Link sheathed his sword and looked down with a worried expression. I was also worried about her as well. "I must ask you two to helping finding her. I trust both of you are willing?" She handed Link the tunic "Link, be a hero worthy of wearing this tunic." Link nodded his head. "I will." he said. "And you Brandon will you help us as well?" I thought about it.

"I would like to help you, but I have no time for that. I need to get back to my home right away." I said about to leave. "Yes, but how will you do that?" she asked me. I stopped and sighed since she was right. "I know how you are feeling right now, but we need your help. After we find Zelda I promise you I will help you get back to your world and time." I turned around to face her and Link "How can I be any help at all. I'm not strong in any way. You'd be better off with someone more stronger." I said to them.

"No one else in Hyrule has abilities like your's or Link's. Remember that the water protected you it was because of you; you controlled it." She was right even though it was more of a fluke to me. "It was your idea to throw the bombs in Dodongo's mouth." Proxi said. "That was clever." Link added. "Hyrule may not have survived if you didn't came. I believe you coming here in the first place was too help Hyrule in its time of need." Impa said. "I believe that you and Link are the two legendary heroes." Impa said. "Us?" Link asked. "Yes, that symbol on your left hand shows that you hold the Triforce of Courage." I was confused "Triforce?" I asked. "Oh you don't know about the legend, then let me explain." she continued talking.

"The Triforce is the harmonious union of Power, Wisdom, and Courage. It has been the object of countless battles between the forces of light and darkness." I was interested in what she was saying so I kept paying attention. "Each time the Triforce fell into the clutches of evil, Hyrule was plunged into misery. But in every age, a hero clad in green and another hero from another world and time would work together and restore peace to the land. During one of these dark times, the legendary heroes split the spirit of evil into four fragments, sealing each away to finally break the cycle of destruction. Three of the fragments were scattered across time and space. The final fragment was sealed in a sacred temple built upon holy ground, imprisoned by the blades of evil's bane." Impa finished her story.

"Blades of evil's bane?" I said to myself. "As I said before you two are the legendary heroes. Link you are the Hero of Time." Impa said to Link. "And Brandon you are the Element Warrior." I was very surprised and confused about that a legendary hero. "Well that's something I've never been called before." I said. "I'll ask you once more; will you help us in finding Princess Zelda." I thought about it again. I don't know what to do or where to go so there is no other choice.

"Ok, I'll help." I answered to Impa. "Thank you Brandon." she said to me. "Now what do we do?" Proxi asked. "We must search everywhere in Hyrule." Impa said. "But where should start searching?" Link asked. "We could start searching the battlefield." Proxi said. All of us searched every corner of Hyrule Field, but no luck. We all met back at the center of the field. I was the last to arrive.

"Any sign of Zelda?" Impa asked me quickly. I shook my head; Impa looked discouraged "I believe that's enough searching for now. Link tell the soldiers to set up camp." Impa told him. Link nodded his head and left. I left with him because I went through a lot today. "Are you feeling well?" he turned around to ask me. "Not really." I walked past him with my hands in my pockets of my jacket.

"Is it because of almost being burned alive twice?" Proxi asked. I kept on walking "That's part of it." I said. "Is it about that you're away from your own world?" Link asked. "That's mostly it, but it's still another part of it." I said. "There's a third part of it, then what is it?" Proxi asked confused. "It's just that out of all the people in this world or any other world; why am I the Element Warrior?" this time I turned around to face Link.

"You don't you're worthy?" Link asked. "Well yeah, because look at me; do you think the Element Warrior is a person like me?" I asked him seriously. "Brandon, just because you don't think you are strong, doesn't mean anything. To be honest I don't think I'm worthy either of being the Hero of Time, but I don't care as long as we find Zelda." he said. I noticed his tone. "You really care about her don't you?" I said. Link looked a little flustered "Well, she is the princess." he said. I noticed his reaction, but just waved it off.

"Link, we should get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow." Proxi interrupted. "You're right, sleep well Brandon." Link went to his tent for some rest. Impa came to me "Come with me." she asked. She lead me to a tent. "This is your tent. Get rested." Impa left to her tent. I went on inside there was a bed, a desk, and a chair. I took off my jacket and put it on the chair. Then I took off my watch and necklace and place it on the desk and removed my shoes and placed them close to the bed.

I laid down and found the bed very comfortable. I thought about my home and my friends and family and how they were doing noticing that I'm gone. But before I thought about anything else the comfort of the bed made me drowsy and next thing I know I was in a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except OCs

Chapter Two: The Sheikah Tribesman

Light peered through my tent and woke me up from my slumber. I looked around forgotten where am I. "Oh right, I'm in another world and time." I rose up from my bed, put on my shoes, jacket, and my other things. I left the tent and wandered around to see that the rest of the army, including Link and Impa were having breakfast. Link noticed that I was here.

"Good morning Brandon." he called out to me. The others looked at me and I shrank and made may way to a empty chair in front Link. They all kept staring at me until they all cheering and clapping for me. They all raised their glasess of Lon Lon Milk and one soldier said "To Brandon for helping us achieve victory!" and the rest said. "To Brandon!" and drank their milk all at once. I was so suriprised that they thanked me when Link actually did most of work.

"Congrats Brandon, you're a hero!" Proxi said. "That's debatable." I muttered. I got a lot of meat and a glass of milk for breakfast from the chef. "On the house." he said. "Thanks." I replied. I was so hungry that I took his offer and started eating. After a few mintues Impa rosed from her seat "Ok eveyone after eating we'll all start searching about anything on Princess Zelda's location." I finished eating and we all left to find clues on where to find Zelda.

_Weeks passed_

It has been weeks I've been in this world. We all did the same routine every morning and still found out about nothing on where Zelda is. We all have been getting tired of looking, but mostly Link who has been looking all day and night and looks very tired every morning at breakfast.

Through out these past few weeks I've been training with Impa learing how to fight and how to control my elemental ablities, but I haven't been improving much. Sometimes Link would help me by dueling with me and Link would always win obvisouly. The more I spent here in this world the more I miss my home, family, and friends. I just can't help myself from thinking about how are they doing.

Impa annonced at breakfast that there will be a important meeting later we finished eating and all of us went to the center of camp. "We have lead on the Princess's location." Impa said. Everyone was relived especialy Link, Impa continued.

"I heard a rumor that there is resistance fighting againest the monsters in Faron Woods. And the leader is a young woman, but we don't know if it is Zelda or not. But it's our only lead we have." Impa said. "The only way to reach Faron Woods is to go through the Eldin Caves."

Everyone flinched at the mettion of the place and I was staring to get worried as well. "It is a path with its own dangers as we all know, but if Princess Zelda is there I'm sure we will all go regardless of the dangers in the caves. Am I correct?" she said. Then everyone yelled in agreement. "Then pack all the supplies you can carry we're heading for the Eldin Caves!" Then all of us quickly left and pack everything we needed. It took a couple of days, but we finally reached the Eldin Caves. Impa stopped us

"Ready everyone." she asked. We all answered with a nod. "Then let's proceed." We entered the dangerous cave there was lava everywhere we all started to advance through the caves. While we kept running all of a sudden there were skelton soldiers everywhere. All of as drew our weapons and charged.

"Link and Brandon are ready to help, Impa! I'm sure we'll get everyone out in one piece!" Proxi yelled. "I hope Proxi's right about that." I said to myself. "The exit is over there, but we'll have to go all the way around the north to get to it..." Impa said.

"The Hyrulean soldiers went ahead without us! Impa, we have to catch up!" Proxi informed her. "There's lava blocking the way, and monsters have shown up! We're gonna get wiped out!" the Hylian Captain said panickly. We heard the Hylian Captain yelling ahead. "The soldiers are in trouble! We have to hurry!" Proxi said.

"These caves... No matter how many monsters we cut down, more keep coming out!" the Hylian Captain started to panick even more. "There must be a area around here that's spawning monsters... We need to find it." Link said. I reached a area where I saw the Hylian Captain beyond the gate unfortunally the gate is shut.

"I can hear the soldiers ahead. But the gate closed, we can't help them." I told them. "Maybe we can find another to get to them." Link said. Impa noticed a wall that looked breakable. "Hmm maybe we may be able to go beyond here." she threw bombs at it. Then the wall crumbled down and revealed a new path.

"Way to go Impa!" Proxi said. I stop running to see a suspious area with a lot of monsters. "This must be the area where the monsters keep appearing." I said. I managed to kill all the monsters. "Hmm the monsters are still coming there must another area we need to find it quickly." Link said. I founded the other area and secured it and the Hylian Captain stopped panicking.

"The number of monsters is diminishing! We can finally do something!" Impa, Link, and Brandon finally met up with the Hylian Captain. "You're here, thank you! Now let's get going!" More soliders came from behind. "Reinforcements are here! Oh, thank goodness!" he said relived. All of us moved on until we reached a dead end. "That lava is stopping our progress. We need to do something about it!" Impa said. Proxi looked around and saw the stone spires. "Hmm... If we break those stone spires, maybe we can get across the lava!" Proxi said. We heard a familar annoying manical laugh. "Hiya ha ha! Getting you into these caves was so simple! Now they shall become your tomb!" the purple wizard said.

"Ugh, not that spaz again." I muttered to myself. A Goron Captain had entered the caves. "We'll help! Rocks are no match for a good ol' Bombchu!" "Thank you! Now, why don't we let the Bombchu do the hard part!" Proxi thanked the Goron Captain. The wizard saw our plan. "Destroy that eyesore of a rat! Show these fools the depths of despair!" the wizard commanded his troops. "They're going after our Bombchu!" the Goron Captain shouted.

"We have to guard the Bombchu!" Link said while slicing monsters. "Link! Defeat all the enemies on the way to the spire to give the Bombchu a clear shot at blowing it up!" Proxi said. "Way ahead of you." Link replied. The Bombchu safely reached the rock. The spire blew up and made a path for them to cross. "Let's move on." Impa said.

We all resumed to run to the exit, but a large horde stopped us from procedding. Link, Impa, and I backed up and three of them stood back to back seeing that there were too many to fight and that we were getting tired from all the constant fighting and running. Then we heard a tune from a insterment and looked up to see a person dressed as a ninja playing a harp. The ninja jumped down and took out the monsters. "The princess isn't dead. You'll reunite with her at some point during your journey, but not quite yet. You can call me... Sheik. It's a name from the Sheikah tribe. They were servants of the Hyrulean Royal Family."

Link looked at Sheik feeling that he knew her before. "The Sheikah tribe? That's impossible..." Impa said. The area was shaking." We can talk more once we get out of this cave. For now, let me join you!" Shiek said offering her help. "Head for the exit! Like we've been trying to do all this time!" Hylian Captain said. We contituned running through the tunnels. The wizard had summoned more monsters which were catching up. "Foward! Cut them down! Hiya ha ha!" the wizard yelled.

"They're really getting fierce, aren't they? C'mon. We've got to keep moving." Sheik said. We reached Tunnel Square. "The south gate of this keep leads to the exit. If we capture the keep, the gate might open!" Proxi said. Once we cleared the area the gate didn't open. "Oh? The gate didn't open... At least we captured the keep!" Proxi said. "How is that good?" I said to myself. A gate outside of the keep opened and more monsters started to come. "They have nowhere to run! Crush them! Beat them! Grind them to dust! Hiya ha ha!" the wizard said. "Enemies are coming out of the tunnels! Maybe the Spirit of the Caves is in there..." Proxi said.

"Defeating this "Spirit" might open the exit. Why don't you look in the deepest tunnels?" Sheik suggested. Impa went ahead to find it. A Lizalfos was heading to Tunnel Square where most of us were. "Link can take that keep! He won't give up, no matter what!" Proxi said. Link started to defend Tunnel Square. "I'll guard our rear from oncoming enemies. Don't worry-I'm prepared for anything..." Sheik went back to fight the horde of monsters. Impa defeated the Spirit of the Caves. "I knew you could do it, Impa! Now we can all get out of the caves!" Proxi said. We all proceed to the exit.

"Hey...uh...ninja person! We'll be out in no time! Just come with us!" Proxi told Sheik who defeated the last of the monsters behind us. "On my way." Shiek replied. The exit was in out sights, but unfortunally there was more stones blocking the path. "Drat, more stones in our way!" Proxi said frustally. The Goron Captain arrived at Tunnel Square. "Ready for some Goron assistance?" he said. "Good answer! We've got the Bombchu right here!" Proxi said. "Two big stones... One Bombchu's power won't be enough..." The Goron Captain said. Impa, Brandon, we need another Bombchu! Link can defend the Gorons while you search!" Proxi said.

"One of our brothers said he left a Bombchu in these caverns. Try looking around for it!" Goron Captain said. I left with Impa to find the other Bombchu. We kept looking until I found it in a keep we couldn't get to since the gate was shut also there were a lot of monsters. "Impa, over here. I found it." Impa came to me and saw it as well. "Good job Brandon." She jumped down and fought through the monsters. I jumped down as well to aid her. " The Goron Captain saw us from above. "There, that's it! You found it! Now we can blow up the other stone!"

"Impa, Brandon! Can you clear that keep out? If you do, we'll be able to use the Bombchu!" Link said while fighting the Lizalfos that arrived at Tunnel Square. We were secured the keep and the gates opened. "Everyone set? Then here we go!" Proxi said. We continued to the two stone spires. The wizard was getting annoyed. "Always something in my way... I'll smash these rats myself if I have to!" he yelled. He lead his reamaining forces to stop the Bombchus from reaching their destination.

"Gaaah! Keep the monsters away from the Bombchu!" The Goron Captain said when he saw the Dark Forces attempting to stop the Bombchus. One Bombchu managed to reach one of the stones and blew it up. "Great! That's one out of two!" Proxi said. The other Bombchu was making its way toward the other stone, but the Dark Forces had surrounded it. "Get away from it." I said and sliced them all. The Bombchu resumed heading toward the stone spire. It arrived and blew up the second stone spire. "Great, now we can get to the exit! Thanks a lot, everyone!" Proxi said. Link, Sheik, Impa and the rest of the army made it to the exit. Impa looked around. "Where's Brandon, we need to leave now!" Impa said. "He must be still back there." Link said. "I'll go find him." Sheik said and went back.

I was falling behind due to the monsters around me, but I managed to cut them all down. I was about to go on until I heard screaming behind me. I turned around to see that the wizard and some remaining monsters had surronded some soldiers. "Help us!" one of the soldiers yelled hoping someone would hear them. I went back to help them. "Hiya Hiya, that's it cry for help. It won't matter!" He was about to finish them off, but I stopped him just in time. I sliced at his back and took out the other monsters quickly. I stood in front of the injured soldiers

"Get out off here." I said to them. They understood and left when the wizard was occuipied with the stinging pain on his back from my sword. "Little brat! No one will get out of here alive! Starting with you, boy. I, Wizzro, will kill you right here right now!" he yelled at me.

The injuried soldiers made their way to the exit where the others are waiting. Sheik approached them. "Have you seen Brandon?" she asked them. "Yeah, he saved us from that wizard." one of them said. "He's still back there fighting him." another one said. "All of you get to the exit." Sheik told them and went on to find Brandon.

Wizzro was attacking non-stop with his dark orbs of energy. One of them hit me in the chest and I flew back close to the lava. "Ugh." I got up and saw I was trapped. I couldn't do anything either he'll kill me or the lava will. "Good Bye!" he yelled firing a massive dark orb at me. Then Sheik somehow stopped the deadly dark energy sphere with her harp. Sheik charged at Wizzro fighting with him.

"Another nusience!" he hissed. Sheik was in trouble Wizzro kept teleporting everywhere so it was hard for Sheik to focus on him. "I need to help her." I focused my mind on my sword and tried to do that water move again, but nothing happened. "Grr, focus Brandon focus." I said to myself then something happened it wasn't water I was controling it was fire. My sword must have reacted to the lava nearby. My sword now had flames surrounding it. Sheik looked at me.

"He is the Element Warrior." she said. Wizzro now looked worried. I pointed my sword at him and fire shot out of my sword and scorched him. "Ahh!" he screamed in pain and then he teleported away. The flames around my sword dispersed and went into my sword. Sheik approached me. "Are you alright?" she asked me. "Uh, yeah I'm fine." I said timidly. I lied, because I almost fell into the lava. I think I had enough of almost being burned alive in this world.

"Come, Link and Impa are waiting." she said. I followed and we arrived to exit. Link was the first to come to me. "Brandon! Are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah." I simply said. The soliders I saved came to me as well. "Hey thanks kid! You really saved our hides back there!" they said. I said nothing. "Yes, you helped me as well. Thank you." Sheik said. I still said nothing. Impa came to me as well not too happy. "Brandon don't be reckless! You could've been servely injuried or worse!" I understood her anger.

"Yes. I understand." I said while looking down at the ground. "Well at least you're safe." she said. "He is able to control the element fire now." Sheik said. "Wow good job Brandon!" Proxi said. "Well let us head for Faron Woods." Impa said. The gates ahead opened. "Great, now we can head into Faron Woods and find this woman we've been hearing about!" Proxi said. "I hope she's Princess Zelda..." Link said quietly. "Link, Impa, Brandon, well done! If we combine our efforts, Hyrule may yet survive!" Sheik said. All of us ran to the light and we now have arrived in a place with a lot of green luscious trees, we have arrived in Faron Woods.


End file.
